1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utilization of a copper-zinc alloy for semifinished materials and semi-manufactured articles; especially synchronizing rings.
For synchronizing rings which are employed in motor vehicle drives or transmissions, a high coefficient of friction and a high wear resistance are of particular significance as their characterizing magnitudes. A high coefficient of friction is essential for a rapid and precise shifting; meaning, the shifting comfort, whereas a high wear resistance is essential to the strength or steadiness of the synchronizing rings.
From the state of technology there have already become known a multiplicity of copper-zinc alloys which are employed for synchronizing rings. However, these alloys, to a large measure, are no longer capable of meeting the ever increasing demands which are placed on the transmissions and their synchronizing rings, because of the increase in the power of the engines. Consequently, it is an object of the invention to propose a copper-zinc alloy whose friction value or coefficient of friction lies higher in comparison with heretofore known alloys, whose resistance to wear is at least equal to or higher than that of current alloys, and which is less expensive to produce than the most closely approaching alloys obtainable from the present state of the technology.
The foregoing object is inventively achieved through the utilization of a copper-zinc alloy, which is essentially constituted of 50 to 65% copper, 1 to 6% aluminum, 0.5 to 5% silicon, 5 to 8% nickel, as well as selectively 0 to 1% iron, 0 to 2% lead, 0 to 2% manganese, all in percent by weight, with zinc as the remainder, as well as unavoidable impurities, whereby the nickel is overwhelmingly present in an intermetallic composition with silicon (nickel-silicide) which are present finely and uniformly dispersed in a rounded-off form for semi-finished materials and semi-manufactured articles, which in addition to a good load-carrying capacity and a high wear resistance, possess a relatively high coefficient of friction; being especially adapted for synchronizing rings.
For the herein proposed alloy, of particular significance is the freedom from cobalt, the extremely high proportion of nickel in comparison with comparable alloys, as well as the preferable freedom from manganese. However, in special instances, within the scope of the invention there can also be contemplated additions of up to 2% of manganese, when there is required an increase in the resistance to wear, and there can be tolerated a slight reduction in the coefficient of friction in conjunction therewith.
Furthermore, an important aspect of the proposed alloy resides in the presence of an intermetallic compound of nickel and silicon; namely, of nickel-silicide, as well as a constituent of unbound nickel. This nickel-silicide is present in a rounded-off form. These nickel-silicides possess a degree of lower hardness than manganese or iron-silicides and, notwithstanding their good wear resistance, cause a slight wear of the worktool during the machining of the synchronizing rings.
It is further noted as being advantageous in the proposed alloy, that iron is not contemplated as being a "must" or necessary constituent. A minute iron content is, however, permissible.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the current state of the technology, the subject matter of the present invention is approached the closest by an alloy as described in German Patent No. 28 30 459. The alloy which is elucidated therein has a composition of 45 to 75% copper, 2 to 7% aluminum, 0.1 to 2% iron, 1 to 5% nickel, 0.5 to 2% silicon, 0.1 to 2% cobalt, with the remainder being zinc. An alloy which has in actuality been produced pursuant to this German Patent, possesses a composition of 58.5% copper, 31.5% zinc, 0.7% iron, 3% nickel, 0.8% silicon, 4% aluminum and 1.5% cobalt. Even this alloy, which is utilizable for synchronizing rings, is based on the properties of the nickel-silicides. Nevertheless, in this known alloy there are, however, additionally present cobalt-silicides, which tend towards a cluster-like agglomeration. As a consequence thereof, the machineability of this alloy is adversely affected.
In contrast with these known alloys, the alloy, which is proposed pursuant to the present invention, evidences a slightly increased coefficient of friction at about the same wear resistance; however, the outstanding distinction consists of in that the inventively proposed alloy does not possess any cobalt and, as a result, can be produced at a reduction in cost by about 10%. The increased nickel component does not counteract this advantage, inasmuch as nickel can be obtained inexpensively through cheap nickel-silver (German silver) scrap. The freedom from or absence of cobalt does not only render the proposed alloy less expensive, but due to the lacking inclination towards formation of silicide clusters, renders it easier to cast.
In contrast with standard alloys which are currently being marketed, the proposed alloy evidences an improvement in the coefficient of friction of about 20% and an improvement in the wear resistance of approximately 30%, without causing the production thereof to become more expensive.
In its composition, the inventive alloy is somewhat more remove from that which is disclosed in German Published Patent Application No. 1 -205 285, in which there is permitted a content of 58% copper, up to 50% zinc, up to 11% aluminum, up to 6.6% manganese, up to 2% silicon, up to 30% nickel, as well as up to 5% iron and 1% lead. This known alloy is not contemplated for use in synchronizing ring, but particularly for friction bearings and the like; in essence, for such applications which are dependent upon a low coefficient of friction. Because of the determined relative Mn/Si quantities, and the actual composition obtainable from the examples which are given in the patent; however, there can be ascertained that nickel-silicides cannot occur therein, inasmuch as the silicon which is present in only a minute volume, is completely bound off by manganese. There is no discussion in the invention as to the properties of the alloy indicated therein with a content of 12% nickel. One skilled in the art could not derive any suggestion from the description of this known alloy concerning the inventive utilization, that a high proportion of nickel-silicides should be decisive to the required properties of the inventive alloy.
Furthermore, from German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 15 58 817 there has also become known a copper-zinc alloy for its application to synchronizing rings, in which there is provided of between 0 to 45% zinc, 0.1 to 12% aluminum, 0.1 to 14% manganese, 0 to 2.5% silicon, 0.1 to 6% nickel, 0to 6% iron and 0 to 3% lead, with the remainder being copper. From the fact that silicon represents a selective component, and wherein in the represented examples silicon is set forth with only low proportions, there can be already ascertained that silicides apparently do not represent any significant constituent. Moreover, in the presence of silicon, because of the presence of manganese, there would be primarily formed manganese-silicides. This is obtained because of the higher bonding effect of manganese with silicon in contrast to nickel with silicon. The known alloy therefore provides no suggestions concerning the present invention.
Quite similar, as in the alloy of the previously mentioned patent, are the conditions in the alloy pursuant to German Patent No. 1 154 643. Also in that instance is there indicated a utilization with regard to synchronizing rings; however, the element of silicon is, in this instance, also only a selective component, or present in only small additions, such that also in this instance, silicides play no role or only an extremely subordinated role with regard to the resistance to wear. Both known alloys, for the remainder, have set out manganese as "must" or necessary constituents.
Also German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2 919 478 relates to the utilization for synchronizing rings, and evidences a high manganese-content, an average content of silicon, and in contrast therewith, an extremely low content of nickel. In this case, as a result, there cannot occur any nickel-silicides, inasmuch as all silicon is bonded off by the manganese which is present to a considerable excess.